


At the End of the Sunset

by Laurincia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My brain can't function so I can't think of more tags, but I'll add them when I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Things can always change in a heartbeat. For Zofia, she witnessed the rise and the fall of a relationship.





	At the End of the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silky133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/gifts).



> For the beautiful Silky boi, where I've made it my mission to make him cry

When Zofia first joined Rainbow, the first face she saw while walking through the doors was the face of her shocked, younger sister. Instantly, Ela started questioning her, asking why she was there, what her ulterior motive was if she was there to take everything she’s earned from her once more. Zofia answered all her sister’s questions as calmly as she could, saying that the only reason she joined was that she thought she would be able to mend their strained relationship. Taking a breath, Ela gave her sister a pointed look before storming off.

 

Since that day, Zofia has been careful not to overstay her welcome or push too hard for her sister, respecting boundaries and only doing what Ela seemed comfortable with. She’s noticed her sister’s close friendship with the female member of the Navy SEALS, always seeming more carefree than usual, smiling and laughing without a care in the world. 

 

A few days later, a package had arrived. Inside was their father’s old records and record players that Zofia had packed and mailed a while ago. Thinking back, Zofia could remember the few times she’s heard the records play in their father’s old office. She’s seen Ela go in late at nights, putting in an old record to listen to the music play while she sat on the floor, drawing in her notebook. Zofia removed all the shipping labels as best as she could and placed the box in front of Ela’s room door at night. 

 

Throughout the days, Zofia could see Ela getting closer and closer to Meghan, being much more open than from what she’s seen, and being genuinely happy. Zofia was happy for her sister, Meghan was a good person and someone that would care and love her. Zofia has spoken to the American a few times before, some on the training grounds and others while on their free time or before missions. She’s learned that Meghan is ambitious, never giving up too easily, she’s learned that Meghan has had dreams of going to the Olympics, only for them to be broken when she got into a car crash and that the American has worked with Ela on an operation together before Rainbow, infiltrating a warlords network without getting a single civilian harmed. Upon hearing of her sister’s accomplishments, she couldn’t help but feel proud for Ela. 

 

Zofia considered Meghan to be a good friend. They never spoke directly about personal relationships, and Zofia never once used her as a tool to get closer to Ela, only continuing to be patient, not pushing too hard. And sure enough, Ela started opening up. The younger started smiling more, being less aggressive and hostile, letting her in after so many years. 

A week later while wandering the dorm halls, Zofia could hear the familiar tunes of her father’s old records playing from Ela’s room. The next morning, Ela walked into the mess hall with Meghan, hand in hand and with large smiles on their faces. 

 

Three days later, a defense team was called to go to Brazil to defend a biohazard container. Ela, Meghan, Taina, Julien, and James. Everyone who remained on the base had received occasional updates in the mess hall; when they took off, landed, and started defending. Then, the updates stopped. Six came into the base with a hardened expression, and sat down at one of the tables, folding her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. Staring at the wall in front of her, she spoke. She said something happened, that it was unavoidable.  Elżbieta had been injured, hanging on by a thread. Apart from that, the mission had been a success and they were already on their way back. 

 

When they touched down, Zofia was the first to run towards the helicopter, seeing Gustave sitting down on one of the seats with a blank expression. Zofia couldn’t bear to hear what he said. Instantly, Meghan shot up out her seat and punched Taina, yelling about how she should have been there, that she should have had Ela’s back, that it was her fault. Julien stepped forward to hold the American back. It hurt seeing the tears stream down Meghan’s face, running through her face paint, leaving dark streaks on her skin. Zofia couldn’t believe it. Her sister was dead. 

 

Meghan hasn’t been the same since. She hardly spoke or ate, preferring to stay in her room, isolated from everyone else. And one day, she just stopped showing up. Asking Six about what happened, Zofia learned that Meghan resigned from Rainbow, that she left to retire in Oceanside. From what Zofia could gather, Meghan was destroyed. More dreams and ambitions have been crushed; her dream of going to the Olympics, Rainbow, and having a quiet, happy future with Ela when they retire, like Ela had dreamed of so many times. And now, Meghan was alone. 

 

Zofia had sent a few letters after asking Craig for the address where Meghan had taken residence, asking how she’s been doing if she needed anything. Meghan always responded within a few days, no more than was needed, and one day, she stopped responding. Days passed, and it soon became a few weeks. Craig seemed to be acting differently as well, even more so when Meghan made the decision to leave Rainbow. Finally, Zofia made the decision to confront Craig. Wasting no time, Zofia asked, “what happened to Meghan?”

Craig winced and looked broken, unable to maintain eye contact as he muttered, “she died.”


End file.
